Supergirl:Bravery
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara continues her adventures. Swamp Thing gets closer to reuniting with Abigail. The Denton Family continue to scheme. Anton is still locked in his feud with Swamp ThingAlec. Kara and Lenny participate in a new mission.


Bravery

Supergirl:Bravery

Kara, in her disguise watches Lucas, in his disguise, competing against an escaped Bell-Reeve patient. So far you've got Lenny and Trevor serving their community service hours. Gar, knowing Lenny would go to the bus stop, waited for him there. Lenny walked on over and got a sick feeling in his stomach from seeing Gar. "Lenny, we need to have a chat," Gar said. Then he shoved Lenny into a pole. "Hey, watch it," Lenny said, "what's your problem?" Gar walked towards Lenny. "I hold you responsible for what happened with Trevor," he said, "you should've listened to him and kept your mouth shut." The bus was still nowhere in sight. "Look Gar," Lenny began, "you don't understand how it was like." Now the bus was on its way. "Don't mess with a Denton," Gar warned. Lenny got on the bus. Fred was ready to return to work after his assault. Fred Danvers was ready to bring down Garrison Denton. Jack was concerned over the recent attempt on his life. Fred sent a private investigator to follow Jack around. Denton is laying off Jack since everybody would be expecting it. Somewhere else, Anton Arcane was concerned over the arrival of Swamp Thing. He spoke to Trevor, and told him Swamp Thing was and is Alec. He said he's responsible for turning Alec into Swamp Thing. Anton spoke about when he tried to have Alec killed. Even though they're enemies, Alec Holland fell in love with Abigail Cable, Anton's daughter. One night after one of his business dealings, Anton Arcane sent his henchmen after him. After fighting the henchmen he was shot by Anton. Alec fell down. At this point Swamp Thing was having a flashback about that night where his life changed. When he got tossed into the Louisiana swamp, in question, which was polluted with chemicals. When he woke up, he didn't recognize himself. He needed to find out what happened to Abigail. Currently he was in a "safe building" heavily guarded and protected. Jack and Edna were living there with him.

Swamp Thing/Alec Holland got word to Kara/Linda to see him. At this point Garrison and Anton were set with their next plan for the park. "It's simple, Garrison," Anton said, "we're beating them at Swampy's own game." Garrison smiled. "Tell me more," he said. Kara was sent to Louisiana to search for Abigail. Fred went to confront Gar. They argued. Fred demanded to know what he was doing back in town. Gar refused to answer him.

Anton shows Garrison what he's been working on. It was a greenhouse filled with plants. But these weren't ordinary plants. They were filled with chemicals, the same ones Arcane has been working on for years.

By using her super-speed, Kara arrived in Louisiana and began her research. Two weeks after he turned into Swamp Thing, at night time he snuck into labs desperate to try to search for a cure. Six months passed and still nothing. That's what Kara knew so far. She searched and found Alec's parents. That was the first step. Back in Leesburg, yet another escaped Bell Reeve patient arrived at the Denton lab. A plant was brought into the lab. The patient sniffed the plant and was under a spell. "Leesburg won't know what hit them," said Denton. Kara arrived at the Holland residence. End of episode.

Next Episode

(We start off at the lab…Bell Reeve patients all sniff the plants and are under Denton's control.)

Garrison: Attention, members of my alliance. On the screen you'll see our enemies. ( On the screen we see a picture of Fred Danvers. ) This man is trying to stop our mission for this world. We are focusing on rebuilding Leesburg, making it the kind of place mothers and fathers want to raise their children. (Next was a picture of Lucas Luthor.) This man here is a traitor to our cause. (Next was a picture of Jack.) This guy is another major threat to us. Recently we were political opponents… (The opening credits roll.)

(Now he had a picture of Alec Holland/Swamp Thing.)

This is a very dangerous enemy here.

(Cut to Gar and Trevor.)

Trevor: About the argument you had with Danvers.

Gar: Yeah, what about it?

Trevor: He hit a nerve, didn't he?

Gar: Just forget about it.

Trevor: Come on, we're brothers.

Gar: If Pops finds out about it you won't have a brother.

Trevor: Come on, he won't kill you. You're named after him.

( Cut to Kara in Louisiana. )

Kara: Thanks again for meeting with me.

Mr. Holland: You're welcome, um, Linda, right?

Kara: Correct, sir.

Mrs. Holland: Would you like something to drink?

Kara: No thank you.

Mr. Holland: How can we help you, Linda?

Kara: I came to discuss Alec.

Mrs. Holland: Next week makes six years that our son's been missing.

Kara: He was in Louisiana all along.

( The Holland's were shocked. )

Mr. Holland: What? My son was here all this time? Are you sure?

Kara: Yes, positive. Except he's in Leesburg at the moment.

Mrs. Holland: Why didn't he contact us?

Kara: He's not exactly the Alec you remember.

( Cut to Alec a.k.a. Swamp Thing. )

He remembered his past. He thought about after those first eight months of realizing there wasn't an antidote. Eventually out of frustration he hid out in the swamps. On his first year anniversary as Swamp Thing he actually snuck over to Abigail's place and just watched, hoping he could see her. He returned to the swamp and cried for the woman he loves. Three weeks later an escaped convict hid out in the swamp. Alec/ST helped the police capture him. Weeks later he helped stop another criminal. Then came his war against Arcane. Month after month he foiled his plans. Soon it was his two year anniversary as Swamp Thing. Arcane sent his daughter, Abigail away.

Cut to Gar and Trevor. Gar still seemed worried. Trevor wanted to know what was going on.

Trevor: Come on, we're brothers. Tell me.

Gar: Fine, you're going to be an uncle.

Trevor: You got a girl pregnant?

Gar: Afraid so.

Trevor: Awesome.

Gar: Would you be serious?

Trevor: Do I know her?

Gar: Does it matter? He'll destroy me.

Trevor: Don't you think you're over reacting?

Gar: This is our dad we're talking about.

Trevor: Well, you'll have to tell him.

Gar: I know.

( Back to Kara and Mr. And Mrs. Holland. )

Kara: I heard him tell a story about his adventures shortly after Abigail left town.

Mrs. Holland: Alec loved her.

Mr. Holland: Please, tell us about his triumphs.

Swamp Thing spent time battling Boris Arcane, Anton's cousin. Boris attempted to destroy the swamp to search for other Swamp Thing-like life forms after discovering Alec wasn't the first one. Boris was determined to search for the power source of the swamp. After months of rivalry, there was an accident. All kinds of debris and clutter fell on top of Boris. Swamp Thing saved his life. Eventually Boris started to respect Swamp Thing. Boris abandoned his work and took a lab job in Central City. Still, Anton sent hit man after hit man out to stop Swamp Thing. He defeated them all. At one point he heard about Anton creating a device that would kill the swamp.

Mr. And Mrs. Holland were impressed.

Fred was on duty. He got a call. It seems that several motorcycles have been stolen. The Commander said they've been mainly stolen from big parking lots and bars. We see another bandit stealing a Harley and going in the back of a truck with it. Fred felt good about having an assignment that didn't deal with Denton.

Back to the Denton Family, Garrison summons his sons for a meeting.

After discussing how he's going to shake things up as the Head of the School Committee, he had questions for his sons.

Garrison: Alright Gar, what's troubling you?

Gar: Um, nothing father, nothing's wrong.

Garrison: Speak to me, my son. I know when something's wrong. Perhaps you'll talk to your mother.

Trevor: This is definitely a father and son chat.

Garrison: Why's that?

Gar: Trevor you fink.

Trevor: It slipped.

Garrison: You'd better not be in trouble with the law.

Gar: Oh, no, no, no, no, nothing like that, father.

Garrison: Good. I was ready to remove my belt and teach you a lesson.

Trevor: I guess loose lips sink ships.

Gar: Quiet, Trev.

Garrison: Fine, you talk to me later.

( Later on, Kara went investigating the motorcycle thefts. )

Kara: ( On a payphone. ) Lenny? It's Linda, I'm on a payphone.

Lenny: You don't have a cell phone yet?

Kara: No, why? Does everyone have one?

Lenny: Everybody I know. What's up?

Kara: You hear about the string of motorcycle robberies?

Lenny: Say no more. I'll be right there.

( Elsewhere the gang of motorcycle thieves are seen in their garage hide-out. )

Thug A: We did pretty good today.

Thug B: You said it.

Thug A: Harley's and Kawasaki's.

Thug B: The buyers will be impressed.

Thug C: Time for me to get to work.

( Kara borrows Lenny's cell phone and calls Alec/Swamp Thing and fills him in. )

Swamp Thing: This battle with Anton has gone on for a long time.

( He put on a large trench coat and a hat. Then he put on sunglasses and kept searching. )

Swamp Thing: Here we go.

( He located big pants and boots. )

( Lenny was waiting on a corner for Kara. )

Lenny: Linda?

( Kara was on a motorcycle. )

Kara: You like it?

Lenny: Where'd you get that?

Kara: Oh, I sort of got it from the Denton's.

Lenny: You stole it?

Kara: Borrowed it. I borrowed one for you as well.

Lenny: I don't like this.

( Lenny got the hang of driving the motorcycle and they drove around town until Kara realized they were being followed. )

Kara: Let's stop for a drink.

Lenny: You're the boss.

( They parked the bikes and stepped inside. )

Kara: Is it true they've got the best ice cream sodas in here?

Lenny: Aren't you watching your figure?

Kara: What's wrong with it?

Lenny: ( Embarrassed. )Nothing. You're beautiful…I mean, girls usually say that.

Kara: Oh, that's interesting.

( While they're sitting down the thugs are stealing the bikes. Kara excuses herself. She uses her super-speed to follow them. )

Thug A: Man, these bikes are sweet.

Kara: Bingo.

( Now she located the garage and raced back to Lenny. )

( Swamp Thing arrives at his destination. )

Swamp Thing: No turning back now.

( Busts into the door. )

Anton: Why am I not surprised?

Swamp Thing: You knew this day would come.

( They start fighting. Anton picks up a bat. Swamp Thing picks up a 2x4. )

Anton: Come on, tough guy.

Swamp Thing: You did this to me.

( During the fight the office gets demolished. )

Swamp Thing: Where's Abigail?

Anton: I won't tell you.

( Swamp Thing applies a wrestling submission hold on Anton. )

Swamp Thing: TELL ME!

Anton: NO! NEVER!

( Swamp Thing applies pressure. )

Anton: Please, let go.

Swamp Thing: Tell me. NOW!

Anton: Fine, OK…OK! Just let go.

Swamp Thing: No, you tell me first.

Anton: OK! I'll tell you.

( Garrison attends the school committee meeting. )

Garrison: Gentlemen, ladies, thank you for attending. Getting directly to the point of discussion is of course, the students. We need to get to know our students. We don't want any problems at our schools. We want to screen and do background checks on any new students.

( Fred Danvers received word on it. )

Sylvia: Oh no, this could be bad.

Fred: Garrison obviously knows something fell from the sky and knows someone fell along with it.

Sylvia: We've got to let Kara know.

( Garrison walks into the office and saw Anton tied up. )

Garrison: Anton, who did this to you?

Anton: We must hurry, he knows where my daughter is.

Garrison: Alec? I should've known.

( We see a disguised Swamp Thing at the train station. )

Kara: Garrison won't discover me.

Fred: How will we stop him?

( Kara makes a call. )

( Kid Flash/Bart Allen zips in and pays Garrison and Anton a visit. )

( He knocks down both Garrison and Anton and chains them up. He calls Kara. )

Fred: But how will this help out your background check?

Kara: Patience. I'm way ahead of you.

( Oliver Queen sent over an associate with a package for Kara. )

Fred: What's all that for?

Kara: My background check information.

( The motorcycle thefts continue. )

( Swamp Thing gets off his train. )

Swamp Thing: Soon I'll find you, Abigail.

End Episode


End file.
